XY081: Rotom's Wish!
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis When the gang arrives at a hotel for the night, they witness the owner taking Pokémon from a trainer he defeated. When Ash stands up to battle the owner, he and his gang attempts to take him and his friends down, but a Rotom appears and saves them. It soon reveals that the owner is actually a current one, seeing that the original owner, who was the trainer of Rotom, was stolen by the current owner after Rotom chickened out of a battle for the hotel, so they decided to help by going back in time to prevent the incident from happening and return the hotel to its original glory. Episode Plot As the sun sets, the heroes see they will have to sleep outside. Bonnie is glad they can do Pokémon charades, though Serena wishes she could take a shower. Clouds loom over the sky, so Serena sees there is a hotel nearby. The heroes run from the rain and enter the building, but see it is very dirty and filled with rubble. The receptionist notices them and takes them to the rooms. The receptionist notices the lights flickering and mutters "Rotom", but dismisses that. The heroes notice a picture of a trainer and a Krookodile; the receptionist replies that picture has been taken on the day the hotel opened. The receptionist opens the room for them, making the heroes glad the room is clean. Ash asks if they can have a battle here, since on the picture they saw a battlefield was seen behind the man. Clemont points where the battlefield is and they head there. However, they see the battlefield is also dirty, but has some trainers. They watch the battle, where a trainer's Pangoro uses Tackle, but the opponent's Krookodile uses Dig, dodging the attack and hitting Pangoro. Pangoro uses Hammer Arm, but is hit by Mud Slap and misses. Using Hyper Beam, Krookodile defeats Pangoro. Pangoro's trainer calls Pangoro back and the opponent, the owner of the hotel, Mantle, takes Pangoro. The trainer replies he had Pangoro for 20 years, but Mantle tells it is the trainer's fault for not training well. The heroes are disgusted, as the trainer is being pulled away by Mantle's goons. Ash demands Mantle to return back Pangoro, but Mantle replies a deal is a deal. He challenges Ash for a battle, promising he will return Pangoro back if Ash wins. If Ash doesn't win, Mantle will take his Pikachu. Ash refuses, but the goons intimidate him, forcing him to fight. Out of a trash can, a Rotom appears and makes trouble. The heroes follow Rotom and hide inside a storage room. Rotom gets their attention and enters the TV, showing a broadcast. The heroes watch the broadcast of the opening of a hotel, once owned by Weston, who wished to see battles as people see fit. Bonnie recognizes receptionist as him, but the heroes wonder how can he be demoted to a receptionist. They notice Mantle and his goons arriving, who challenged Weston, placing the ownership of the hotel on the line. Weston refused, but Mantle reminded him by the words "people should enjoy battles as they see fit". Otherwise, he'd battle the guests. Weston accepted his challenge, using Rotom against Mantle's Krookodile. Rotom was scared off by Krookodile and fled, so Mantle announced he is the winner. For that, Rotom wishes to apologize to Weston. Bonnie asks Clemont isn't there something they can change, so Clemont replies they need a time machine to alter the past. Rotom smiles and leads the heroes into the elevator. Rotom enters the control panel, expanding the dial to -10. The elevator descends down, making the heroes frightened (except Bonnie). The heroes exit and notice this is actually the first floor. They go to the battlefield and see Mantle challenging Weston. They realize they are the moment Rotom was showing them on TV. Mantle sends Krookodile, who scares Rotom away. Mantle announces he is the winner, but the heroes yell he cannot win if the battle has not started, telling they will get Rotom back. The heroes lead Weston into the storage room, claiming they are his allies. They call for Rotom, who appears out of the TV. Weston is glad Rotom is back, but tells he does not have much battling experience. The heroes reply they will help him out and Clemont, seeing Rotom is at a type disadvantage, notices the washing machine. The heroes and Weston return back. Weston asks if he wins, Mantle must not make unreasonable demands. Mantle is okay with that, but if Mantle wins, he'll take the hotel. The battle starts, so Rotom uses Electro Ball, but Krookodile is immune to electric-type moves. The heroes remind Weston of the plan, so Weston has Rotom return to the storage room. Rotom enters the washing machine and merges with it, becoming a Wash Rotom and returns to the battlefield. Wash Rotom uses Hydro Pump, hitting Krookodile, outraging Mantle, for this was supposed to be a one-on-one battle. Weston reminds him this is the same Rotom that went through form change. Krookodile uses Hyper Beam, but Rotom escapes, causing the attack to damage the washing machine. Rotom flees into the storage room and merges with the fridge, becoming a Frost Rotom. Frost Rotom returns to the battlefield and uses Blizzard, freezing Krookodile. Krookodile breaks out and uses Crunch, but Rotom escapes and returns as Mow Rotom. Mow Rotom uses Leaf Storm, defeating Krookodile. With that done, Weston is the winner, but Mantle has his goons prepare for making trouble. Ash runs with Pikachu, who, along with Rotom, uses Thunderbolt on Mantle and his goons, electrocuting them and making them to keep their word. Ash tells Weston to be friends with Rotom. After a photo is being taken, Rotom takes the heroes into the present through the elevator. The heroes see the hotel is clean and run to the battlefield. The doors are opened by Mantle and his goons. Serena wonders what are they doing here, so Mantle tells 10 years ago, he was unemployed and after being defeated by Weston, he hired them. The heroes see Weston is attending the 10th anniversary of the hotel. He admits he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the heroic acts of four children and a Pikachu. The heroes check the picture and see Weston shaking hands with Ash. The heroes see they changed the past for a better future, glad they were part of this. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Rotom (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Rotom (US) *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. *Alike in the movie, Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Ash traveled through time via Dialga. **Also, this is the second episode in the anime for Ash and his friends to change the past, whereas the first time was in Time Warp Heals All Wounds, 451 episodes ago. *Although in the games Rotom can't change its form in battle, the Rotom in this episode can switch between different forms freely. Gallery Ash and friends have arrived at the hotel XY081 2.png Ash and friends in their hotel room XY081 3.png The battlefield XY081 4.png Pangoro and Krookodile battling XY081 5.png Pangoro defeated XY081 6.png An electric bolt appears XY081 7.png Weston was forced to give the hotel to Mantle as Rotom fleed XY081 8.png Ash and friends going back in time XY081 9.png The battle between Rotom and Krookodile begins XY081 10.png Rotom getting scared away by Krookodile XY081 11.png Ash explaining that Mantle couldn't have won by forfeit because the battle hasn't started yet XY081 12.png Krookodile getting hit with Rotom's Hydro Pump XY081 13.png Rotom as Frost Rotom XY081 14.png Krookodile frozen XY081 15.png Rotom using Leaf Storm on Krookodile XY081 16.png Krookodile defeated XY081 17.png Mantle after getting hit with Thunderbolt XY081 18.png The heroes back in the present XY081 19.png The celebration of the hotel's tenth anniversary XY081 20.png The picture that was taken ten years ago XY081 21.png Rotom appears in the night sky, the journey continues }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsu Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi